


Si Odín es un dios…

by Damablanca



Series: Rollo y Gisla en Paris. [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damablanca/pseuds/Damablanca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rollo y Gisla viven lo cotidiano</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si Odín es un dios…

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece.

 

Aquella mañana, Gisla despertó en las habitaciones de su esposo. Había llovido una semana entera en Paris, y era difícil salir de palacio en esas circunstancias. Él aún dormía, un suave ronquido saliendo de sus labios. Su cabello castaño se esparcía sobre la almohada con una delicadeza que cualquier doncella envidiaría. Ella rió pensando en esto y en lo que opinaría su esposo si se lo decía en voz alta.

El dormía desnudo por supuesto. Gisla en cambio, siempre encontraba la oportunidad para recuperar sus camisones y volver a vestirse, antes de caer en un sueño profundo. Rollo la había molestado por eso al principio, con bromas que muchas veces la hicieron enojar. Probablemente había aprendido la lección o se había acostumbrado, porque dejó de tomarle el pelo al respecto.

Las mantas calientes del lecho dejaban al descubierto su torso tatuado con aquellas figuras oscuras que a Gisla le daban curiosidad.

Rollo se revolvió un poco antes de despertar, lentamente. Primero un bostezo, luego el resplandor verde de sus ojos, asimilando la luz de la habitación. A Gisla ya no le causaba vergüenza observarlo así, de hecho, era uno de sus momentos preferidos, cuando su marido despertaba y se daba cuenta de que ella cuidaba su sueño. Nada era más hermoso, nada se sentía mejor que su sonrisa recibiéndola en la mañana.

—Buenos días… —murmuró adormilado.

—Buenos días —lo saludó en respuesta ella, apoyada sobre un codo para observarlo mejor.

— ¿Lluvia?

—Mucha.

Rollo se restregó el rostro con una mano.

—Otro día perdido.

—Podemos jugar con las cartas. Y tal vez podemos bailar.

— ¿Bailar?

—Sí —rió Gisla. —Me gusta bailar. —luego, cavilando seriamente—Podemos ir a la iglesia también.

— ¿Eso es divertido para ti?

—No es porque sea divertido. Es para buscar el confort de nuestro señor y para que el pueblo nos vea.

—El pueblo necesita vernos en la iglesia. Pensé que no te gustaba que te rodearan.

—Bueno, cuando son muchos tienden a ser un tanto… apasionados. Pero creo que este es un día tranquilo, apenas necesitaremos un par de soldados.

—Yo tengo otra idea.

— ¿La misma que has tenido cada día?

Su marido sonrió.

—Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo así —confesó ella apenada.

— ¿Así?

—Sin hacer nada…

—Nada.

— ¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! —le palmeó el pecho.

—Sí, ya sé.

Sintió su mano acariciándole la nuca e instándole a agacharse para darle un beso.

—Rollo… —suspiró ella luego de tocar sus labios.

Su marido le acarició la cabeza.

—Hati y Skoll están tranquilos. Nosotros tampoco deberíamos perturbarnos.

—Hati… —empezó Gisla pasando el dedo índice sobre el tatuaje en su brazo izquierdo.

—Y Skoll… —completó Rollo tomando su mano y besándole la palma. —Ambos eran hijos de un lobo enorme, llamado Fenhrir. Él estaba destinado a matar a Odín en el Ragnarok.

—El Ragnar…Ragnarok.

—El fin de los dioses y del mundo.

—El Armagedón. —Gisla lo miró atentamente.

—Ajá. Skoll siempre persigue al sol y Hati a la luna. Y cuando llegue el fin de todo lo conocido, ambos devoraran a su presa y solo quedará la oscuridad.

— ¿Y luego?

—Y luego… la nada.

—Cuando acabe el mundo seremos salvos. Eso nos lo prometió nuestro Señor.

— ¿Y tú crees en eso?

—Tú también deberías.

Rollo lo meditó un instante y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Al menos es mejor que la nada.

— ¿Y si Odín es un dios, cómo puede morir?

—Eso está escrito. Los dioses caminan entre los hombres. Ni ellos pueden escapar al destino.

_“Entonces se cumple_   
_la segunda pena de Hlín,_   
_cuando Odín va_   
_a luchar con el Lobo,_   
_y el asesino de Beli_   
_brillante, contra Surtr._   
_Entonces caerá_   
_el dulce compañero de Frigg.”_

—Siento pena.

— ¿Por Odín?

—Por Frigg.

—No pretendía entristecerte.

Gisla le besó la punta de la nariz.

—Definitivamente quiero bailar.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Eso va a hacerme muy feliz.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, perdón por los errores históricos, y ahora también mitológicos.   
> Solo quería a Rollo recitando algo XDDDD


End file.
